When multiple dielectric layers are deposited one on top of each other it is important that good adhesion exist between an upper layer and a lower layer. Anything that adversely affects this adhesion can lead to foreign material generation that ultimately can reduce yield. Therefore, the industry welcomes the discovery of the cause and methods for prevention of inter-layer dielectric adhesion problems.